And What If
by AnglLvr266
Summary: A new group of people are found on the island, but will they bring more hope or more tragedy? Feelings arise, rage escapes and lives are changed...for the worse or better is up to you to decide. Spoilers throughout season 2.
1. Surprise

Kate and Jack walked side by side on the beach, discussing what they were going to do.

"I just think that if we switch off every two or three days or so, it would be best."

"Kate, sleeping arrangements are fine now. The showers are open to anyone who needs or wants to use them. The music, food, exercise equipment, washing machines, all are open to everyone. They can sleep in the Hatch if they want to, but no one really does." Jack stopped and turned to her, "Everyone's a bit more comfortable since Claire got back and Ethan's dead."

"I know it's just that…Sawyer?"

"Sawyer? What about him?"

"No Jack, look."

Kate ran past Jack towards Sawyer who had just emerged from the woods. He pushed someone down in front of him as others round ran to see what was happening. "Look what I found when I was walking by the Hatch."

Jack ran to them, "Sawyer, what the hell is going on here?"

"Found her watching the Hatch, who was going in, who was coming out. She had this on her." Sawyer threw a pad of paper to Jack, who caught it and looked at the contents. They were descriptions of everyone entering or leaving the Hatch. No names though, just detailed descriptions.

"What's your name?" Jack asked sharply.

The girl looked up. A cut ran down the side of her face, starting at her temple and ending at her chin. There were several scratches on her left cheek. Jack gave Sawyer a look and he shrugged back. "She pissed me off."

"Name," Jack asked again.

"Kris. Kristin Walker." She looked up at Jack and he blinked a few times when he saw her sharp green eyes look right through him.

"Where are you from Kristin?"

"Originally? Wisconsin. Now, this damned island."

Jack gave a little grin, "How long have you been here?"

"Seems like a year, but I have no clue. We tried keeping track, but-"

"We?" Jack interrupted.

"My friends and I."

"Where are your friends?"

"I'm not sure."

Jack sat back and looked up at Kate, "Get Sayid. Tell him what happened and that we'll be in the same area where we were with Sawyer early on." Kate faltered, "Now Kate!" She ran off. "Get her up Sawyer."

"What's going on? Who's Sayid?" Kris asked continuous questions that no one was going to answer. She'd just have to find out herself.

----4--------8--------------15----------------16-----------------------23------------------------------------------42

"Please, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wandered too far away and saw people by that hatch thing. I took descriptions to see if any matched my friends missing families! You have to believe me!" No one listened. Jack, Sayid and Sawyer were in a huddle, discussing what they were about to do.

"I don't know if I can, Jack." Sayid glanced at the girl tied to the tree. "After Sawyer I-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Sayid. We saw what you did to Henry. You'd do it again if ya got the chance."

"It's not a hobby," He snapped back.

"Look, either way, she can't leave here, not knowing who we all are, what we all look like. We need some answers. She could be one of them." Jack paused and stared at Sayid, "Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then lets get going." Sawyer pushed forward, gun at the ready.

"Sawyer! Not you, just me." Sayid pushed Sawyer's hand and the gun away from the girl. "My ways are much better."


	2. The Truth Hurts

This chapter will have non-descriptive references of torture. Just to warn you, but it's what Sayid does/did.

----4--------8---------------15----------------16----------------------23------------------------------------------42

"Where is your camp?" Sayid asked her, one of Locke's knifes pressed sharply to her throat.

"I don't know the exact location, but-"

"Wrong answer," Sayid took the knife from her throat and moved beside the tree so her shoulder was level with his chest. He cut her sleeve off and began his torture. Kris screamed in pain as blood ran steady down her arm. Sawyer watched intently, but Jack was nowhere to be found. Sayid paused, "Would you like to tell me now?"

"Maybe, ten, twelve miles north of here. There's a clearing and we set up shelters there. There's a worn path going to the beach. We need to fish for some of our food. There's a tide pool with occasional fish there. That's about four miles east of our place." The girl said this information so rapidly, Sawyer barely caught it, but apparently, Sayid heard every word.

"How many are there?"

"There were five of us to start, but now there are only two others besides me."

"Why were you watching us?"

"I told you already. To see if any of you matched the descriptions of my friends' family members."

Sayid dug in with the knife again. Sawyer cringed when she screamed. Now he knew why Jack wasn't here. "Jesus, Sayid, she answered your question. What was that one for?"

"She lied." He waited for her to speak, but she never did. She kept her mouth shut. If he didn't believe her, why talk anyway? Sayid went back to her arm. More screams.

"SAYID!"

"Leave if you can't handle this Sawyer," Sayid glared at him.

Sawyer shook his head as he took in the sight before him. A girl, maybe eighteen was tied to a tree in front of him, her right side covered in fresh blood. Sayid was drenched in it as well. The knife was forever stained.

"Fine. But you better have a damn good reason next time." Sawyer walked back to his tree and leaned against it once more.

"Why?"

"Location."

"What?"

"Location. We were trying to map the island. I came across the hatch as you call it and decided to investigate. I saw people, I thought you were Them."

"Them?"

"The Others in this jungle. If you can tell me who the hell they are, I'd really appreciate it."

"How do we know you're not one of them?"

"I guess you don't."

Kris screamed again. Sawyer jumped forward, and Sayid stepped back.

"What was the reason for that!" Sawyer asked.

"I needed to see if she really was one of them. She is not." Sayid turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to get Jack, stay with her. Do not let her close her eyes. We may not get them to open again." Sayid ran off and disappeared into the thick mass of trees.

"So, who are you?" The girl panted.

"What?"

"Are you a cop or something? Are you in the army where you know how to torture people too?"

"Hon, if I were a cop, I'd shoot myself. I'm the farthest you'd ever get from one." Sawyer crouched down, "So, what's your story?"

The girl let out a light laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She sagged slightly against the tree, and Sawyer touched her cut up arm. She let out a little scream as her eyes flew open.

"Had to, you were fading fast."

"Thanks, I guess. So he did this to you too, huh?"

"Yeah, 'cept the man used bamboo under my finger nails then cut open an artery in my arm."

"Is this a hobby of his or something?"

"I beginning to think it is." Just then, Jack and Sayid emerged. Sayid went behind the girl, knife in hand. She tensed, but all he did was cut her loose. Jack went to work as Sawyer and Sayid headed for the caves.

"Why'd you let him carry on so long?" Jack asked as he cleaned the blood off her arm.

"Excuse me?"

"You could've told him everything after the first time he cut you. Why stop talking? Why not tell him all at once?" He started wrapping gauze around her arm.

"Because, because he needed release, because no one trusts him, his judgment, because he needed to have more power." She winced as Jack tied off the bandage.

"You let him cut up your arm, so he could let lose some anger?" Jack sat back on his heels.

"I guess so…what's your name?"

"Jack. Dr. Jack Shephard."

The girl stared, staying silent. Jack furrowed his brow. "You wouldn't happen to have worked under Dr. Christian Shephard, would you?

"Yeah, he was my father." Jack stood, "How do you know my father?"

"Ever hear of Michael Walker? He was a victim of a drunk driving accident. He died on the way to the hospital." Kristin stood and grabbed her arm.

"What does that have to do with my dad?"

"The accident, the one my brother was killed in, it happened in Sydney."

"I'm sorry, but what does this have to do-"

"Your dad was the driver of the other car." The girl watched Jack's face fall as she turned and headed for the beach.


	3. Confrontation

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sawyer yelled as he ran up next to Kris, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Kris asked as she turned to face him.

"Maybe. A little, okay Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Privacy dude." Kris turned and continued walking to the beach.

"Dude? Did you just call me dude?" Sawyer asked, frozen in place. He shook it off and strode after her. "You're an interesting person, you know that?"

"Thanks," Kris stopped. "How many of there are you?"

"Forty…forty something. The Tailies just arrived, so there's an extra…four?"

"The Tailies?"

"The people from the back of the plane. Look, do I have to explain everything to ya, because I can fetch dear old Abdul and really see if you were on our plane."

"No! I mean, I was on the plane, its just, well its been awhile. We didn't think anyone other than us were alive."

"There's a lot of that going around." Sawyer pushed back branches as they stepped onto the beach. "Welcome to one of our many homes," he said sarcastically.

Kris stared in awe. Makeshift buildings littered the beach. People sat near the water or ran about having fun. Many were getting water from a basin near the campsite. A dog ran across the beach, and a baby cried.

"There's a baby here? And a dog?"

"Small world, hey?"

"Aaron and Vincent. They're a lot alike." Sawyer trudged on. Kris followed. "Food is over there, water, fire, and everyone else. You want a shower, go to the Hatch." Suddenly Sawyer froze as a brown haired woman and a man with blondish hair about the same height, approached them. "Damn."

"Sawyer! Hey have you seen-" The man started, and then he saw Kris. "Who's she?"

The woman stared at Kris too. Kris wasn't sure what to do. Turn and run, or introduce herself. Sawyer did it for her.

"Wait a minute Charlie Boy. She's past the test."

"Test? What the hell does that mean? Is she one of them? Where'd she come from?"

"What's going on Sawyer?" The woman questioned.

"Will ya two just calm down a bit? The Doctor and Genuine Iraqi gave her the all clear." Charlie advanced on her and Sawyer shoved him back, "So back off!"

"A little protective, huh Sawyer?" The woman taunted. Kris didn't care, she had just come out of being tortured, she could handle taunting.

"Not now Freckles." The woman continued, and Sawyer objected, "Kate! I mean it, don't push me."

Kate looked taken aback, and Charlie looked stunned. "Wow Sawyer, never seen the caring side of you before.' Charlie said quietly. Then he smiled, "You should do that more often." He walked away, glancing back at the newcomer from time to time. After a hard stare, Kate did the same, leaving Sawyer in her wake.

"Thanks," Kris said walking next to Sawyer.

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

----4--------8---------------15----------------16-----------------------23------------------------------------------42

Kris sat on a sand hill on the beach. She glanced at her bandage and found that the bleeding had let up. With a wince of pain, she began to peel the bandage away. When it was completely removed, her shoulders sagged at the thought that soon, the cuts on her arms would be permanent scars Cuts like that don't go away, not for a long time.

"What happened to your arm?" A deep voice asked. Kris looked up at the owner of the voice. He was a tall, bald man with a light scar running over his right eye.

"I cut it."

"Ah, I see," He said as he lowered himself beside her, "Except cuts usually don't leave the word LIES trailing down your forearm."

Kris turned away, wrapping a hand around her arm in the process. "Yeah, so okay. Someone cut it."

"You mean Sayid cut it."

"How did you-"

"Kid, the one person on this island who knows about torture is Sayid. Plus, we could all hear you screaming."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"Well, it as nice meeting you…"

"Kris."

"Kris. I have to get back to the Hatch, I have things to get done."

"Nice meeting you too, Mr…"

"Locke, John Locke. Bye now."

"Bye." Kris had just started to rewrap her arm up when Jack walked up to her. "Hey Jack."

"How's the arm?" Jack sat down next to her and help bandage her arm.

"Hurts, throbs a little. It stings too."

"Well, considering, that's all normal." He finished bandaging and sat back, "Was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"What you said, about my dad? Did he really kill your brother?"

"Yeah, he did. Sorry about just dumping the news on you like that. I was taking my brother home on this flight. My friends and I went to claim him and bring him home." Jack let out a little sigh, "What?"

"No, its just that, I was bringing home my dad the exact same way."

"But he survived the crash."

"Yeah, but he didn't survive his heart."


End file.
